Ackerland
The Commonwealth of Ackerland '''is a Republic, formed in 1944. It is located off the mainland of Ablion. It's largest town and capital is the city of Stauffenberg, Claus County. It's culture is heavily derived from the German state of Bavaria, in which it has gained its language, dance, religion and lifesyle. The states name literally means, "Farmland" in German. This dates back when Bavarian Germans whom settled the land, simply called the land they planted on as the 'Die ackerland', which was seen as a general ownership by all of the pioneers. It imfamously known for its time under the regim of Hilter and the Nazi Party, it secceded with Claus von Stauffenberg after Operation Valkyrie. History Settled in 1868 by Swiss and Bavarian settlers, it was officially incorporated as a colonial province of the German Empire in 1914, and eventually became economically important for the Germans for its mineral deposits, such as a large amount of oil, coal, gold and its fertile land. Hitler layed out the Fünfjahresplan für Ackerland which in 1936 allowed Germans to immigrant and begin building the islands into an economic powerhouse for fueling the Nazi war machine, the plans included the foundation of Hafenstadt, the republics current capital and largest city. Ackerland became incredibly important to Hitler for its oil and began building the Atlantic Wall, and extensive line of defenses on the island to allow for easy defense of the island. The Allies, with most soldiers from America and Canada and Atlion attacked the Islands in 1943, know to the Germans of Ackerland Straftat von Schurken or too Atlionese, Operation: Phoniex which failed due to Hurricane Mary. With intense bombing from the Allies, the citizens of Ackerland began rethinking its involvement in the war, and in 1944 Colonel Claus von Stauffenberg, stationed in Berlin launched Operation Valkyrie and deployed several German Reserve units to occupy the nation, and order the 1st National Unit , 2nd Unit and 3rd Unit on the Ackerland Isles to deploy and occupy Hafenstadt. When the Nazi's had found out about the plot, Claus, General Friedrich Olbricht, his chief of staff Colonel Albrecht Mertz von Quirnheim left on a plane bound to Hafenstadt, where they gained control of the island by destroying communications with Germany and causing a black out of information to the mainland, in which Werner von Haeften operated propoganda to assure the people of the islands that Hitler and the Riech had fallen, and was on its last stand of defense in Berlin. Friedrich held secret meetings with Allied Leaders to spare Ackerland from the incoming hordes of Allied Troops, for the preservation of the Ackerland Isles, they must maintain the people not learn of the false fall of Germany and must provide its resources to the Allied Forces. Politics National Politics The Commonwealth General Assembly, which is both presented in German and English, is the governing system of the state. Comprised of 245 seating, the majority of the seats are controlled by the pro-German culture, democratic socialist party Ackerland Farmer-Labor Party (Ackerland Bauern und Arbeiter-Partei) or commonly on the national political stage of '''ABAP.